The Invisible 2: Revived
by TateIsQuiteSynyster
Summary: Annie finds out her body has had a miraculous recovery! She had been dead for a week, when she becomes an invisible. Will she be able to get Nick to save her life, and what will happen if he does? Will she still go to jail for almost killing Nick?
1. Annie Awakening

"You saved me..." he said. And then I was floating in dark, water. I couldn't see anything, couldn't feel, taste, or smell anything, and the only thing I could hear was the growing roaring in my ears...but I think I was making that sound up myself. It was all psychological, really. I knew I must be dead, but my subconscious hadn't grasped that yet. I worked on relaxing enough to actually pass on, trying to convince myself I was dead, that it was all finally over...and that Nick was safe.

Oh, Nick. I'm so sorry I made you go through all of that for no reason at all...I never meant to kill you...not really. I just wanted to ruff you up...make you hurt! Hurt like I hurted everyday!! I wanted to make you hurt for calling me broken...because you were right, and God damn it, you knew it. You were cocky about it, I remember. And then you said that smart-ass comment!!! I was so...so angry. Not at you, really, at the irony of the moment. There you were, lying on the ground covered in your own blood, and yet, you still called me the broken one!! And you were STILL fucking right!

It doesn't matter now, though, because I'm dead, and I will never cause you pain again, I promise. I promise you that, Nick. Just, please do me one thing. There's only one thing in this whole world that I need now, and I need it from you...take care of Victor. Make sure he does not grieve for me for too long. I'm done causing him pain, too. Make sure he grows up to be more like you, Nick, and less like me. That's all I need from you, and I can pass in peace. I know you will do this for me, because you are a good person.

I wish I could've known you, so that you could have saved me, instead of me saving you from myself. Maybe, if we had had more time, we would've become friends. I could've been a better person, and lived. But, it's much too late to grieve for myself and my wasted life now. There's no point to it! I just hope you can keep being the good person you are. And I hope I can find the peace I need now.

Wait a minute! Wait! I can see something now! I see...a room...Oh! I'm lying down, looking at the ceiling! I must still be in the hospital! I'm not dead! This is...so weird! I thought for sure I was going to die! The hospital must have saved me! There's a doctor, he'll explain what happened. "Hello? Can you tell me what happened to me?" That's odd. He just ignored me. Why did he ignore me? I'll just go get his attention. Hey, my bullet wound's gone! Oh well, I will ask this doctor how long I've been out. "Hey? What's going on right now? How long have I been unconscious? Hello? Hello?! Why are you ignoring me?!" Why would he ignore me? I poke him, he doesn't even flinch! I shout, he says nothing! What could this mean?! Wait...oh God!


	2. Finding Nick

Hey! This is crzy-bout-edward-cullen! I just wanted to say that I will not keep updating if I do not get any readers. I won't write if no one wants to read. Thank you.

* * *

Nick Powell found himself in his room, on his bed, contemplating his recent near-death experience. It had put his whole life into perspective. In just one week, he had repaired his relationship with his mother, dumped his shallow girlfriend, and gotten a little brother so-to-speak. His only regret was he had never gotten to know Annie. He threw a dart at his dartboard on the ceiling. He held a lot of remorse for the girl's fate. He knew there was no point in wishing for something that could never happen, but yet he still wanted to have more time to know her, to see her spirit. He sighed, and sat up on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair. He needed to get to school, no matter how he felt. It was the last week of school, and his mom was already at work. He grabbed his backpack, and headed out the front door.

Nick showed up in home room only 30 seconds before the late bell rang. He sat down in his assigned seat, and opened his notebook of poems. He had started a poem the night before about Annie taking and saving his life. He needed just the right verses to finish it off. With a second of thought, he jotted down two more stanzas.

"Alright class! Let's get started!" Mrs. Winthrope called. Nick looked up from the poem. "Today, you will be presenting the poems we have been working on for the past week. Who wants to go first?" Nick looked around himself, then raised his hand, seeing no one else did. "I do not expect you to have one, Nick. You have adequate excuse," she turned to look for someone else. "But I do have one Mrs. Winthrope." Nick stood and went to sit at the front of the room. He cleared his throat. "Um...my poem is called Life and Death."

"Life and Death

Look at love,  
How it tangles  
With the one fallen in love.

Look at spirit,  
How it fuses with earth  
Giving it new life.

Why are you so busy  
With this or that or good or bad?  
Pay attention to how things blend.

Why talk about all  
The known and the unknown?  
See how the unknown merges into the known.

Why think separately  
Of this life and the next,  
When one is born from the last?

Look at your heart and tongue.  
One feels but deaf and dumb,  
The other speaks in words and signs

Look at water and fire,  
Earth and wind,  
Enemies and friends all at once.

The wolf and the lamb,  
The lion and the deer,  
Far away yet together.

Look at the unity of this  
Spring and winter,  
Manifested in the equinox.

You too must mingle my friend,  
Since the earth and the sky  
Are mingled just for you and me.

Be like sugarcane,  
Sweet yet silent.  
Don't get mixed up with bitter words.

My beloved grows  
Right out of my own heart.  
How much more union can there be?"

Nick looked around the room when he was finished reading his poem (A/N: I didn't write that! Lol!), and then went to sit down. "That was a very interesting poem, Nick. What is the poem's meaning?" Mrs. Winthrope said. "Well, it's basically saying that death is paired with life, and that life belongs with death. The two are opposites, but are also similar," Nick explained. The teacher smiled, and gestured for him to sit down.

As Nick sat in his seat for the last 38 minutes of English Class, He stared boredly out the window. He jumped when the bell rang, not fully expecting it, grabbed his stuff, and headed out the door. Halfway down the hall, he stopped at his locker. Unable to stop himself, as he spun the familiar combination, from glancing toward Annie's old locker. He quickly looked away from it, and back toward his as he opened it.

Nick sat in his fifth hour class, thoroughly tired of the repetitiveness of school. As that class finally let out, he glanced out the window, and saw a familiar figure running toward the front doors of the school. He turned his head sharply and left the room in a rush, not believing his eyes. He didn't have any classes sixth or seventh hour, so he was free to go home, so he gratefully did so today. He stopped at his locker, only to drop his books in since he did not have any homework, and shut his locker. There, standing next to him, though he was unaware of it, was Annie Newton. She was staring at him in awe. She could not believe she was seeing him. She snapped back to her senses and followed him home.

Nick walked into his room, and flopped down onto his bed. After sitting still for a moment, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a long chain necklace with a pendant on the end. He played with it between his fingers, thinking idly. Suddenly, he heard someone say his name. He sat up and looked around. He started so violently that he nearly fell off his bed. There, standing in the middle of his room, was Annie. He blinked a few times and then said, "Annie?" Annie nodded.

She was trying to not freak him out, but she didn't seem to be doing a good job at it. "Nick? What's happening to me?" Annie finally asked. Nick stared for another moment before he said, "I...I don't know." He tried to collect his thoughts. "But, you're...dead!" he told her. "Apparently not. The doctor at the hospital couldn't see me, or hear me, or feel me. What's going on?" Annie murmured. Nick's eyes grew wide. "You are alive! You're just, not with your body right now," Nick jumped up from his bed. "We have to find your body, now!" He ran to her, and grabbed her hand to tug her out the door. She followed, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Ok, this chapter is short because I'm busy and wanted to keep the updates frequent, so I will write more tonight! Please read my story, it will totally be worth it! 


End file.
